Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Coming Soon/Now Available/Feature Presentation IDs
United States 1994 Coming to Theatres Soon (WBHE).png WBHE Feature Presentation Bumper (1994).png ID: On a black background, we see one of the following clip-ons in a bold Arial font: *'Coming to Theatres December 21.' *'Feature Presentation' FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. It appears only on the 1994 VHS screener of Little Giants. 1995-1996 Coming From WBFE.png Available On Video November 95 (WBFE).png Coming Soon To Video (WBFE).png Own It On Video (WBFE).png ID: On a black background, we see one of the clip-ons below in a font depending on the clip-on. Clip-ons: * Coming From Warner Bros. Family Entertainment * Available On Video November '95 * COMING SOON TO VIDEO * OWN IT ON VIDEO * NOW AVAILABLE ON VIDEO (this can be found on Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home) Variant: The "COMING SOON TO VIDEO" and "OWN IT ON VIDEO" clip-ons animate in that the clip-on forms as if it is a shatter effect being played in reverse. FX/SFX: None, or the reversed shatter effect. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Only used on a few tapes, including Batman Forever. 1999-2000, 2002 Note: The following were a part of a series of Warner Home Video VHS bumpers spliced into clips of classic cartoons in the Warner Bros. film library, and are referred to by the cartoon that the bumper was spliced within. Now Available from Warner Home Video bumper.jpeg Coming Soon from Warner Home Video bumper.png Coming Soon From Warner Home Video (2000) Rare? Warner Home Video "Coming Soon" bumper - Tom and Jerry Second Warner Home Video Feature Presentation bumper.png First Warner Home Video Feature Presentation bumper.png Opening To My Dog Skip 2000 VHS|**skip to 4:52** WBFE Feature Presentation bumper (2002) ID: :Coming Attractions/Now Available: *''Merrie Melodies'' ID A (1999/2000): We fade into a scene from the Merrie Melodies ''short ''Bedeviled Rabbit, in which we see the Tasmanian Devil (Taz for short) spinning onto the screen, in the middle of a very strange forest. He then stops spinning and searches the area, looking for something to eat, and immediately takes notice of Bugs Bunny, who we see sitting on a rock reading a book. The camera then changes to Bugs' point of view looking at the pages, one of which Taz turns, revealing the ID (featuring the Warner Home Video logo superimposed on the standard cloudy sky background, with the gold text "NOW AVAILABLE FROM" stacked, with "NOW" going on top, "AVAILABLE" going in the middle, and "FROM" going on the bottom, above the logo) as a giant picture in the book that takes up an entire page. Taz then eats and chews up the book. *''Merrie Melodies'' ID B (2000): A clip from the classic Merrie Melodies short Duck Amuck plays, in which it starts with a white background. Daffy Duck pokes his head in from the right side of the screen and asks the animator where "the scenery" is. Daffy soon disappears to make way for a giant paintbrush, which then "paints" the ID, which consists of the Warner Home Video logo resting on a cloudy sky background, with the text "COMING SOON FROM" arched in gold above it, onto the screen. *''Tom and Jerry'' ID (2000): We fade into a scene from the Tom and Jerry short Salt Water Tabby, in which Tom, wearing a bathing suit, is chasing Jerry on a beach. Jerry gets on a beach umbrella and presses it's "close" button, causing it to get Tom stuck inside of it. The short then cuts to where Jerry manages to make a green crab run into a legging of Tom's bathing suit before fleeing the scene. The green crab attacks Tom's bum, causing him to jump into the air, with him and the umbrella landing in a vertical upside-down position. It then cuts a hole in the seat of his bathing suit, and as it jumps out, the ID is revealed and fills up the screen. *''Scooby-Doo!'' ID (2000): A lightning flash reveals what appears to be a tall and empty hall of a supposedly haunted castle, with a wooden door closed in the distance. The camera, with two more lightning flashes, pans towards the door, which two green hands of a scary monster tear off revealing all along we'd been inside the vision of the monster. Within the green room the monster tore the wooden door off of, the Mystery Inc. gang is seen screaming and running off to the left and right of the screen. As soon as Shaggy and Scooby-Doo run off the screen, the dust clears up, revealing the ID (the Warner Home Video logo with the gold text "NOW AVAILABLE FROM" arched in gold above it) superimposed on the wall behind where the Mystery Inc. gang was hiding. The monster's shadow is seen behind the ID as we slowly pan towards it with the camera. :Feature Presentation: *Family Entertainment ID (2000-2002): Against a sky background, the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logo zooms out, with the text "FEATURE PRESENTATION" arched in gold above it. After the logo zooms out to a comfortable position, Bugs Bunny appears, does his pose, and eats his carrot with the same animation from the Family Entertainment logo. *''The Flintstones'' ID (2000): A scene from the opening credits of The Flintstones appears, in which Fred, Wilma, and their pet Dino drive up to their local movie theater. The same ID (without Bugs Bunny) is on the movie screen, which can be seen on the top-center-left of the viewer's screen. Dino, sitting in the back of the car, extends his neck through the "roof" of the car so he can see the screen better. The camera then pans from the Flintstones family to the movie theater screen, and zooms in so that the ID covers the viewer's entire screen. FX/SFX: The scene of the cartoon, as well as the WHV ID. Music/Sounds: Just the audio of the cartoon, which will sometimes be accompanied by a triumphant fanfare or even the Tom and Jerry cartoon ending music when the ID is revealed. As for the Family Entertainment "Feature Presentation" ID, it has the same music as the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logo, accompanied by crunching sounds for when Bugs is eating his carrot. Availability: Extremely rare. Only used on a select few tapes during the era such as My Dog Skip and Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders. Surprisingly both the Tom and Jerry and Scooby-Doo! variants supposedly appear on a DVD of LeapFrog: Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory. As for the Family Entertainment "Feature Presentation" variant, it can be found on a 1999/2000 VHS reprint(?) of Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights and VHS tapes of The Powerpuff Girls Movie. 2004-2005 Wbcomingsoondemo.jpg Wbcomingsoon05.jpg ID: On a black background, we fade in on a blue "rippling" effect. In front of it is the Warner Home Video logo, which has a flare effect scrolling down across it. Either "COMING SOON TO DVD & VIDEO" or just "COMING SOON TO DVD" is underneath. FX/SFX: The rippling, the lens flare. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. The "COMING SOON TO DVD & VIDEO" variant was found on a demo VHS of The Whole Ten Yards, and the "COMING SOON TO DVD" variant appears on the 2005 VHS of Around the Bend. United Kingdom 198?-1984 Warner Coming-Soon Flip-Shrink.png Warner Coming-Soon Fly-In.png Warner Coming-Soon Rotate.png ID: The 1980 Warner Home Video logo plays, however after a couple of seconds, the logo does one of the following transitions, segueing into the first trailer: * Rotate clockwise with the trailer on the other side of the logo. * Fly out either left or right, leaving a plain coloured background. The first trailer does exactly the same transition when entering. * Shrink to the left of the screen whilst flipping. The trailer does the exact same animation, only from the right. * After the last trailer, the normal WHV logo animates. FX/SFX: Any of the animations above. Music/Sounds: Either a medium-paced synth strings score, or "LA Woman" by The Doors plays in the background, whilst a stoic, American-accented sounding male announcer (Bill McAllister) says "Some other great titles for the small screen. From Warner Home Video." After the last trailer, either tune plays again, with the announcer saying, "The titles you have just seen are available on VHS and Betamax. Ask your local stockist for details. Warner...Home Video." Between trailers, the bumper is silent. Availability: Very rare. Appears on a few pre-cert UK WHV rental tapes from the time, including The Man With Two Brains, Of Unknown Origin, Risky Business, and This Is Elvis. 198?-1986 ID: The 1980-1986 Warner Home Video logo animates, however afterwards a diamond wipe reveals the words "COMING SOON", which are sandwiched between two lines. FX/SFX: The logo animating, then wiping. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Quite rare. It was exclusively used in UK, and can be seen on tapes such as Police Academy, Gremlins, The NeverEnding Story, Teachers, and Raging Bull, among others. Editor's Note: The wipe afer the logo can come off as a surprise. 1985 Bumper: On a black background, we see the white words in a Helvetica font: COMING SOON to a cinema near you FX/SFX: Just the fading in and out of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Scarce. Its only known appearance to date is on the 1985 UK rental VHS of Gremlins, shown before the trailer for Rocky IV. 1986-1990 Warner-Coming-Soon-1986.png Warner-Home-Video-Coming-Soon-Australia.png ID: The 1985-1997 Warner Home Video logo animates, but then it splits in half, revealing the same thing as before, except the text is in a plain font instead of a typewriter font, and the text and the lines are yellow and on a teal background. The words shine. Australian Variant: A variant has the logo fading to a different coming attraction screen instead of splitting, which has a different sky background that zooms out. The cursive words "At Home With The Hits", with the words "PREVIEW ATTRACTIONS" sandwiched by four lines (two large, and two small) below them, fade in and zoom in slightly, before settling. FX/SFX: * Standard variant: The logo animating, and then splitting in half to reveal the coming attraction screen, along with the words shining. Sometimes, the bumper transitions to the first trailer with the 1984 Warner Bros. logo wiping in horizontally or vertically. * Other variant: The logo animating, and then fading to the coming attraction screen, with the sky background zooming out, and the words fading in and zooming in slightly, before settling. Music/Sounds: The logo's music. The coming attraction screen is silent. Availability: The standard variant is seen on the UK rental releases of Arthur 2: On the Rocks, National Lampoon's European Vacation, My Blue Heaven, Switching Channels, Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment, Rocky IV, Police Academy 3: Back in Training, Funny Farm,, and Lost in America. The other variant was only seen in Australia. Editor's Note: Those who are scared of the logo may be scared by it and its animation, but the splitting/fading of it and the coming attraction screen are not that bad. 1987-Early 1990 Note: The below images are taken from the movies being advertised from the featurette, and not from the description of the actual bumper, which is below the images. Late 1987-Summer 1988 Warner-Coming-Soon-Police-Academy-4.png|''Police Academy 4: Citizens on Patrol (1987)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-LethalWeapon.png|''Lethal Weapon (1987)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Whos-That-Girl.png|''Who's That Girl (1987)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Lost-Boys.png|''The Lost Boys (1987)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Innerspace.png|''Innerspace (1987)'' Warner-Cannon-Coming-Soon-Masters-ofthe-Universe.png|''Masters of the Universe (1987)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Disorderlies.png|''Disorderlies (1987)'' Summer 1988-Autumn 1989 Warner-Coming-Soon-Baby-Boom.png|''Baby Boom (1987)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Empire-ofthe-Sun.png|''Empire of the Sun (1987)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Police-Academy5.png|''Police Academy 5: Assignment Miami Beach (1988)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Switching-Channels.png|''Switching Channels (1988)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Beetlejuice.png|''Beetlejuice (1988)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Moving.png|''Moving (1988)'' Autumn 1989-Early 1990 Warner-Coming-Soon-Accidental-Tourist.png|''The Accidental Tourist (1988)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Young-Einstein.png|''Young Einstein (1988)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Police-Academy6.png|''Police Academy 6: City Under Siege (1989)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Batman.png|''Batman (1989)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Lethal-Weapon2.png|''Lethal Weapon 2 (1989)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Licence-toKill.png|''Licence to Kill (1989)'' Warner-Coming-Soon-Millennium.png|''Millennium (1989)'' ID: The 1985-1997 Warner Home Video logo animates, but it rotates counterclockwise, whilst zooming out on another cloud background. When it comes back, the Coming Soon featurette starts, where on a black background, various clips from the films being advertised, as well as the countdown a couple of streaks and lines moving. Variants: * The 1987 UK rental VHS of Little Shop of Horrors had the WHV logo fade to the prototype logo before rotating round. * Beginning in late 1988, CGI yellow circles slowly fell from the right of the screen. They then flashed to reveal the stacked words, 'COMING SOON', which occasionally rotated. * Before the end of this bumper's usage, the WHV logo faded to black, rather than rotating in 3D. * The closing of the bumper has the same as before, except the movie clips are replaced with the film logos. Then, the large word 'START' fills the screen. FX/SFX: Pretty much everything. Music/Sounds: After the WHV logo music finishes, we hear the music from the movie of the first trailer play, along with some whooshing sounds, a "buzz" countdown and some various beeping noises. A male announcer with an oddly American accent also says "Welcome again to Coming Soon, the Warner Home Video special feature updating you with all that's best in future/home/quality entertainment!". At the end of the promo, music from the last trailer's movie plays, along with the same sounds as before, and the announcer saying "Films that will/to fill your home with quality entertainment, all coming soon from Warner Home Video!". Availability: Uncommon. Not all tapes featured the Coming Soon featurette, but it's still quite easy to find. Seen on the rental tapes of Superman IV: The Quest for Peace, Little Shop of Horrors, The Witches of Eastwick, Full Metal Jacket, Baby Boom, Innerspace, Dangerous Liaisons, The Lost Boys, Bettlejuice, Frantic, Gorillas in the Mist, Child's Play, and Betrayed, among others. Don't expect this to appear on Lethal Weapon, White of the Eye, and The Accidental Tourist, all of which have the previous bumper. Editor's Note: This bumper is a favourite with those who grew up watching these, but it is understandable why some may not like the in-your-face animation and the noises. 1988 Bumper: On a black background, we see the following white words in bold: COMING SOON TO A ''' '''CINEMA NEAR YOU FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Only known, so far, to appear on the UK rental VHS of Innerspace, which is seen before the trailer for Police Academy 5: Assignment Miami Beach, after the Coming Soon featurette. 1989 (A) Bumper: On a black background are these following words in a Helvetica font: AT YOUR LOCAL CINEMA NOW. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Again, extremely rare. Its only known appearance to date is on the UK rental VHS of Tequila Sunrise, shown after the trailer for Lethal Weapon 2, and before the Coming Soon featurette. 1989 (B) WHV-Coming-Soon-Bumper-Hit-List.png WHV-Coming-Soon-Bumper-Rain-Man.png Bumper: On a light blue background, we see the words "COMING SOON" stacked on top of each other, as arranged as follows, per tape: * On Hit List, the words are in a silver Times font with a black shadow. * On Rain Man, the words are in a bold Helvetica-like font. This bumper fades from the Warner Home Video logo, rather than from black. FX/SFX: None, except for the fading on the second variant. Music/Sounds: * Hit List has this bumper silent. * Rain Man has only the tail end of the Warner Home Video music play as this bumper fades in. Availability: Scarce. These bumpers were pretty much one-offs and only appeared on the rental tapes of Rain Man and Hit List in the UK. Unknown if it appeared anywhere else. 1989-1990 Warner-Coming-Soon-1990-Trail.png Warner-Coming-Soon-1990.png Warner-Coming-Soon-1990-Typein.png ID: On a blue background, we see the words "COMING SOON" appear via a residue trailing effect. Variants: * In its later months, the 1985-1997 Warner Home Video logo appears, but it fades to a blue screen with the words "COMING SOON" in gold. * On rare occasions, the words may type in in white. FX/SFX: The trailing, or the typing in on the variant. Music/Sounds: Silent. Availability: Seen on the UK VHS tapes of Lethal Weapon 2, Driving Miss Daisy, Young Einstein, Batman, Millennium, The Delinquents, All Dogs Go to Heaven, and Police Academy 6: City Under Siege, among others. The second variant is seen on the UK VHS of National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation. 1990-1999 Warner-Coming-Soon.png Warner-Coming-Soon-Friends.png Warner-Coming-Soon-Closing.png ID: On a blue screen, we see the line and the words "COMING" on top and the words "SOON" and the line at the bottom zooming in and sliding. Variants: * In its early years, the 1985-1997 Warner Home Video logo fades to the ID. * On tapes where there are trailers after the main feature, the words are light blue on a black background. ** On other occasions where there are trailers after the film, the normal bumper is still. * In its later years, the text fades in. The font is also slightly different. * A rare variant was created for the 1993 UK rental VHS of The Bodyguard, where an announcer was heard, trailing from the 1985 Warner Home Video logo (with Time Warner byline), to this bumper. FX/SFX: The sliding, or for the later variant, the fading in. None for the still variant. Music/Sounds: * 1990-Early 1993, 1995-1996: The tail end of the Warner Home Video logo. * 1993-1995: Silent. * The Bodyguard Variant: The music of the WHV logo, with an American-accented announcer saying "Before you sit down and watch the biggest film of the year, The Bodyguard, Warner Home Video invites you to enjoy some previews of outstanding cinema successes, coming soon to rent on video." For the second half, there is no music. Availability: Common. Seen on most 1990s UK rental VHS releases from Warner Home Video; its first appearances being the UK rental releases of Clean and Sober and Akira Kurosawa's Dreams. The second variant is also seen on the MGM/UA UK rental VHS of Miss Firecracker. The variant with the announcer can be found on The Bodyguard. 1992-1995 (Alt.) Bumper: Only the words "COMING SOON FROM WARNER HOME VIDEO" on a black background in either a Times New Roman or Helvetica font. FX/SFX: Only the text fading in and out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: This bumper only appears on rental tapes of Buena Vista-released films, such as Father of the Bride, The Hand That Rocks the Cradle, The Distinguished Gentleman, Passed Away, and Consenting Adults. 2000-2005 EIV Coming Soon Bumper (3).png Warner-Series8-Friends.png Warner-Available-Now-Perfect-Storm.png Warner-Coming-Soon-Prisoner-Askaban.png Warner-Out-Now-Prisoner-Askaban.png Warner-Coming-Soon-Scooby-II.png Warner-Available-Now-Scooby-II.png ID: On a black background, we see either of these texts: * Available to Own Now on Video and DVD * COMING SOON * Coming Soon on Video & DVD * Look Out for More Series 7 from July * LOOK OUT FOR SERIES 8 ON VIDEO FROM SPRING 2002 * COMING SOON TO BUY AND/OR RENT ON VIDEO AND/OR DVD * Available Now to Buy and Rent on Video and DVD * Coming Soon on DVD & Video * OUT NOW TO BUY OR RENT ON VIDEO OR DVD Variant: Depending on the bumper, the text font may either be in Arial, Rockwell or Helvetica. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the final United Kingdom videotapes from Warner Home Video, including Friends, Ocean's Eleven, Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Kevin & Perry Go Large, Analyse This, The Perfect Storm, and Looney Tunes: Back in Action, among others. Australia 1990's ID: Over a hazy gray background, the big text "COMING ATTRACTIONS" rises from the middle of the screen. FX/SFX: The text rising. Music/Sounds: A triumphant fanfare. Availability: Appears on Australian WHV tapes with previews from the time, such as The Pelican Brief and L.A. Confidential. It was also seen on an Australian release of MGM/UA's Fatal Instinct. Early 2000s ID: We see a still picture of the 1997 Warner Home Video logo in a square on a black background. Below it is the orange words "Coming Soon To Rental". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on a few Australian WHV VHS releases such as Murder by Numbers. Editor's Note: This ID looks way too basic and probably took just a minute to put together. Netherlands 1992-1993 ID: On a white-blue gradient background, the text "NU MEER VIDEONIEUWS" (meaning "NOW MORE VIDEO NEWS") is seen. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. This can be seen on Dutch tapes of Doctor Mordrid and Arcade, following the feature films. Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers Category:Feature Presentation Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Warner Bros. IDs Category:Time Warner